the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
S h i v e r
"It's my fault." "Don't say that." "No, it is. I killed her." "You're her sister." "That changes nothing." The Blurb April's dead, and Lana knows it. But she's been struggling to understand, and it's killing her inside. But what really happened to her, and what's Carrie hiding? And for some reason, everything Lana does to solve this mystery, just opens up another one. "you shouldn't believe, if you don't know the truth." preview "What's going on here?" I yell, tears flowing in my eyes, "This doesn't make any sense!" Shane pushes his black hair out of his eyes, "Look Lana, I know this is crazy, but it's the truth." "That doesn't matter!" I shout, slamming my fist on the table, "You dug up her grave! What could have possibly possessed you to do that?" Carrie winces, and says, "Lana... don't be angry. I don't even get why it bugs you so much. I'm her sister. It should be bugging me." I turn my head, angry, "Shut up Carrie! I know you helped him do it! In fact, it was probably your idea!" "The hell is wrong with you?" Shane says, "Don't shout at Carrie like that!" "You've all been lying to me." I whisper, my voice hollow, "Why would you dig April's grave up? That's just ridiculous." Carrie says softly, "Look, we had to. I could feel something was wrong. Besides... was it that awful that I wanted to see my sister again? I don't have a response for this. Of course it's not bad. In fact, I have no idea why I'm so angry. Do I really miss April that much? Shane almost reads my thoughts, and says, "Alright, you're calm now." "I suppose," I say, sighing, "but please, make this quick. Someone's going to figure this out." Carrie's voice drops, "I know it's illegal. But... I had to." Shane sighs, "Okay, Lotti planted the idea in our heads. She said something about, 'Her clothes looking funny.'" I inwardly cursed my little sister, "And you got the idea to dig her coffin up to check?" Carrie nods, "We snuck out, and dug it up to check. Shane brought a hammer, so it was easy to open." "Then what?" I ask, feeling nervous. "Lotti was right." Shane says, "I mean sure, she was in standard fueneral garb, but this was different." Carrie whispers, "You know the pin April would always wear?" "Yeah," I say, "Wasn't it a gift from your father?" She nods, "The thing is Lana, she wasn't wearing it. And you know she was buried in it." "So... then where is it?" I say, quietly. Shane replies, "No idea. We looked, but it's not there. And that's not all." What the hell? Carrie says, "I found a note clutched in her hand." "What?! What does it say?" I cry, my voice getting louder. Carrie reaches into her pocket, and unfolds the paper. Clearing her throat, she begins to read it. "Sis, When you read this, I will be dead. I can't explain this now, but you'll understand soon. I know this sounds crazy, but I know what's going on. You can't trust anyone. You're in danger, and someone you trust is going to get you. I can't write the name here... but you need to stay safe. Please... make sure you save yourself. I wasn't clear with you, when I was alive, and I should have been. I love you. ''- Your desperate sister'' P.S. Tell Lana I'm sorry." When Carrie finishes, silence fills the room. chapter one Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Original Stories Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Discontinued